1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, notebooks etc., are currently very advanced and integrating new functions into portable electronic devices is one of the trends for designing these devices. However, since the importance of a friendly user experience for portable electronic devices has been aware of by device designers, it becomes an attractive design for portable electronic devices to allow a user to adjust a variety of settings thereof so as to comply with the user's demands.
Take light emitting diodes disposed within the portable electronic device for example. The flickering mode of the light emitting diodes is predetermined and cannot be modified by a user.
Therefore, it is essential to provide a portable electronic device and a light flickering method for the light emitting element thereof, such that the aforesaid problems can be solved, and users are allowed to set personal flickering modes in accordance with their demand.